plus sans toi
by mlle-la-blonde-x
Summary: je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ..


J'ouvrit les yeux .. Où suis-je ? .. Au Paradis ? En Enfer ? .. Aucune idée .. Je tenta de me lever mais les forces mes manquaient

Hancock : Que .. Où suis-je ?

????? : Ne bouge pas Hancock .. Tu a déjà perdu beaucoup de forces

Hancock : Luffy .. Tu .. Tu est là …

Luffy : Evidement que je suis là .. Je te l'avait promis ^^

Hancock : Lu .. Luffy ..

Luffy : Coucou Hancock ^^

Hancock : J'ai crus ne jamais te revoir ..

Luffy : Bin di donc la confiance règne -_-'' Mais .. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu a fait sa ?

Hancock : Je .. C'était un accident ..

Luffy : Mouai .. C'est pas se que m'a dit chopper -_-''

Hancock : Cho quoi ?

Luffy : =D chopper .. C'est un de mes nakamas .. Ils sont venus

Hancock : = ) Je suis heureuse pour toi .. Mais pourquoi est-tu revenu si lu les a retrouvé ?

Luffy : Bin .. Je t'avait dit que je reviendrai alors je reviens ^^ et puis j'ai un truck a te demander

Hancock : C'est quoi sa truck ?

Luffy : Mais je sais que tu dira non = (

Hancock : Demande toujours ^^

Luffy : Je te demanderai plus tard .. Remet toi d'abord = )

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et je me senti rougir .. Qu'elle est cette chose qu'il voulait me demander ? J'aime pas le suspense .. Sa me fait toujours stresser -_-'' ..

????? : Anee-sama .. Tu est réveiller ..

Hancock : Mari .. Sonia ..

Mari : Anee .. Pourquoi a-tu fait sa ?

Hancock : Un petit coup de blues ..

Sonia : Mouai ..

Hancock : Bon .. On y va ? ^^ j'espère que vous avez préparer un banquet pour l'équipage de Luffy ..

Mari & Sonia : oui oui ^^ ne t'inquiète pas Anee-sama

Puis mes deux sœur partirent .. J'avais hâte de rencontrer le reste de l'équipage de Luffy. Je me leva .. Encor une fois .. Mais cette fois, je me sentais mieux. Je m'habilla de ma robe puis partit en direction de la grande salle. On me fit une entrer digne de mon rang, puis je vit Luffy courir vers moi .. Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètre.

Luffy : Hancock ^^ tu va mieux ^^ c'est cool sa ^^

Hancock : oui ^^

Je vit un groupe de personne s'avancer vers nous. Il y avait un homme avec un œil en cœur, l'autre était cacher par ses cheveux blond, un autre homme avec des cheveux vert et trois sabres, un avec un long nez, brun, un autre avec des cheveux bleu et de gros muscles, un petit renne au nez bleu, un squelette et .. Deux filles .. L'une rousse, l'autre brune .. Et

Hancock : Ace .. Contente de te revoir vivant

Ace : Moi aussi Hancock ..

Luffy : C'est mon équipage =D sa c'est Sanji le cuistot

Sanji : J'était venu chercher mon capitaine et je me suis fait volé mon cœur .. Vous êtes telle un astre qui scintille dans le ciel de mon cœur

Votre beauté est tellement grande qu'a côté, le soleil lui-même est sombre

Hancock : Merci .. Sanji

Sanji : WAHOU !! Elle se souviens de mon nom 3.3

Luffy : Lui c'est Zorro .. Le bretteur au trois sabres

Hancock : Le célèbre chasseur de pirates .. J'ai entendu parler

Zorro : Waouh !! Elle a entendu parler de moi 3.3

Luffy : Sa c'est Brook, le squelette musicien

Brook : Pourriez vous me montrer vos sous-vêtement s'il vous plait 3.3

Hancock : BING -_-'' Non désoler

Luffy : BROOK ARRETE TON SHOW !!!!! Donc, ensuite, voilà Chopper le médecin

Hancock : C'est de lui que tu m'a parler tout la l'heure Luffy ?

Chopper : Tu lui a parler de moi ? 3.3

Luffy : Là, c'est Usopp, le canonnier ..

Usopp : 3.3

Hancock : enchanter ..

Luffy : sa c'est Franky le charpentier

Franky : 3.3

Hancock : ^^

Luffy : et voici Nami, la navigatrice

Nami : ^^ enchanté de vous rancontre Hancock-sama

Hancock : -_-' de même -_-''

Luffy : Et robin, l'archéologue

Robin : ^^ on ne disait pas faux sur vous

Hancock : ^^ je sais ^^

Voilà donc les nakamas de Luffy .. Le célèbre équipage du chapeau de paille est enfin réuni .. Ils voilà au grand complet ..

Luffy : Hancock .. Est-ce que je pourrai te parler en priver s'il te plait ?

Hancock : oui ^^

Je l'emmena a l'écart de tout le monde .. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ..

Luffy : Hancock .. Je .. Je te remercie pour tout se que tu a fait pour moi .. Je .. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant .. Je voulait te demander si … si tu voulait faire partit de l'équipage ?

Je .. Je rêve ? .. Il vient de me demander de faire partit de son équipage ? C'est vrai ? .. J'y croie pas ? C'est trop cool !!!

Hancock : Je .. Ouiiiiiiiiiii

Luffy : C'est vrai ?

Hancock : si je te le dit ^^

Luffy : cool alors ^^

Hancock : par contre Luffy .. Tu veux bien ne pas le dire avent que je l'annonce au filles stp ?

Luffy : Ok ^^ le plus important c'est que tu vienne ^^


End file.
